five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 166 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Dark Nights Ahead
Short Summary Long Summary West of Ishgar is the Continent of Alakitasia, ruled over by the mighty Alvarez Empire, the most powerful country in the Wizard World, which used to be headed by Zeref. While Zeref took many extended absences, Emperor Spriggan is beloved. It’s because of those absences that almost no one realizes Zeref has vanished off the face of the earth. Only those able to sense Zeref’s tremendous Magic power know, and they have gathered in the meeting room of the emperor’s castle in the capital of Vistarion. Eleven Wizards sit at the roundtable, with two empty seats. Yajeel stands off the side, observing the meeting. August speaks up, assuming that everyone who’ll show up is already here. Yajeel nods, explaining that Larcade Dragneel skipped the meeting to mourn his father’s loss in private. The King of Magic and General of Alvarez then calls the meeting to order. Irene Belserion gives a mischievous smile, musing that it took the loss of their emperor to bring most of the Spriggan 12 together, saying at least their loyalty can’t be question. Invel Yura tells Irene to cease the ‘idiotic musings’; indignant at their ruler vanishing from the face of the earth, saying the least she can do is show respect. The strongest woman in the Wizard World huffs, saying that while she gets that the Winter General is the most upset of them, it’s no reason to take out on ‘little old me’. Ajeel Ramal laughs for Irene to quit playing a delicate damsel, claiming no one is buying it. Yajeel just asks his grandson not to taunt The Crimson Despair for his own safety. The Desert King frowns and asks his grandfather to stop babying him. Jacob Lessio gives a taunting grin, saying Yajeel only babies him because he cares. Ajeel shoots an angry glare at the Assassin Wizard, starting to raise sand around him. Brandish suddenly shrinks the sand, much to Ajeel’s anger. The Country Demolisher says she has no tolerance for tedious things, a fight between the Spriggan 12 falling into that category. Dimaria Yesta pouts that ‘Randi’ is no fun, saying she’s never seen Ajeel and Jacob fight. Brandish frowns that they’re not here to fight, also pointing out to the Valkyrie that the strongest person in the room has even less tolerance for this than here. Everyone turns to see August glaring at Ajeel and Jacob, who both quickly back down. Dimaria giggles that that was more entertaining than an actual fight. Neinhart quickly agrees, though he suggests they get back to the task at hand and the reason they assembled. August states that as the Spriggan 12, it’s their responsibility to protect their Empire from harm, and it’s dangerously close to harm now that their Emperor was defeated in battle. Ajeel exclaims in disbelief, claiming there’s no way ‘eastern trash’ beat ‘His Majesty’. Irene grimly points out they’re still in this situation, admitting she never considered the possibility of Zeref being beaten. August tells Ajeel that the sooner he understands that hard truths exist, the longer he’ll live. The Spriggan 12 have to face facts; their emperor was beaten, and his magic signature vanished completely. Trying to stay calm, Invel says ‘His Majesty’ can’t have died, knowing the Curse should’ve prevented that. August says they’ll have to assume Zeref was sealed away somewhere. Jacob asks if it’s possible to unseal Zeref, suggesting they just find where he was sealed, or discover the methods behind it. Irene admits that while it sounds simple, it’s anything but. Ajeel yells that while he wants to get ‘His Majesty’ back, he wonders how ‘weaklings’ from Fiore managed to bring Zeref down, saying it makes no sense from the continent where God Serena is number one. Seeing the Dragon Slayer frown, Irene asks if he has something to say, since he come of his own volition while boasting of his status. God Serena has a spotlight shine down on him, grandly telling Ajeel not to compare him to those he left behind. He goes so far as to call himself a messiah who ascended to his rightful throne on heaven. While they’re free to look down on his former home, they won’t look down on him. Brandish mutters in disgust at God Serena’s posing, but the Dragon Slayer takes it as a compliment. Wall Eehto notes that there is something that should be discussed, claiming that based on the evidence from Fiore, there’s no way Zeref could’ve been defeated. Irene states Wall is underestimating the continent, reminding him that others are from there. Wall quickly gives a submissive bow, asking for Irene’s forgiveness. August states that they’re all forgetting about the otherworld warriors who allied with Fiore, realizing they were the difference maker. Neinhart asks if August is saying that the otherworld warriors were strong enough to beat Zeref. Ajeel grins at the thought of strong warriors, calling it sweet. August states that they must come to that conclusion until they discover otherwise. The Magic King remembers Zeref informing them of the other worlds and announcing he would participate without them. While August was hesitant, he sees ‘His Majesty’s’ orders as absolute, but the worlds are much more powerful than they thought. Invel angrily says that they should have participated, believing they could have prevented this. August states that it was simply that their Emperor didn’t want them to participate, saying they are loyal pawns who are bound to his orders. Bloodman calls that a shame, saying he’d enjoy dragging otherworld warriors down to Hell. Glaring, August tells the demon to control his sadism, saying they will honor Zeref’s orders. Ajeel exclaims in shock, asking if they’re not even going to try to get revenge, saying Alvarez can’t allow its pride to be kicked ‘in the balls’. August coolly asks if Ajeel is wishing to disregard Zeref’s final order to them, causing him to shrink back. August proclaims that they can’t forget that ‘His Majesty’ is wiser than them, so he must have had a reason for keeping them out of the war, saying a pawn does not have to understand a king’s motivations, only his orders. Irene adds that it’d be unwise to join the war now that they know how powerful the other worlds are, knowing a fight between Alvarez and the Alliance would result in possibly heavy losses on both sides. Ajeel asks again if they’ll sit here and take the insult to their pride. August says it isn’t a question of pride, but the Spriggan 12 showing their love for country and leader by honoring his final order to protect the nation. While Ajeel growls in slight anger at being denied a chance in war, he’s smart enough not to go against August’s will. Ajeel says it sounds simple to keep Alvarez together in Zeref’s place, believing they’ve done it for years with Zeref’s absences. Irene tells Ajeel that this may be a bit more complicated, confusing the Sand Wizard. Jacob, understanding the implications, says they were brought to discuss the line of succession to the throne. Irene playfully says that an assassin would know how that works. Dimaria raises an eyebrow, asking why that needs to be discussed. Ajeel calls it obvious since Larcade is ‘His Majesty’s’ son, before trailing off and cursing in realization. August states that while Larcade is Zeref’s direct successor, his mental state is not fit to lead an empire, especially in such times. He knows that if Larcade becomes emperor, he’ll immediately declare war. Irene notes this wasn’t an issue before, since Larcade never expressed interest in succeeding Zeref. Wall points out that none of them ever expected anything to happen to Zeref. Irene agrees, calling it incomprehensible that an immortal and the strongest Wizard of all time could be defeated, realizing it was a tremendous oversight. As a result, none raised concern about Larcade’s mental state and his status as successor. Bloodman reminds them it was a moot point then, since Larcade had no interest in ruling. Irene states it was still foolish to ignore it, and now they’re paying the price. She sums up that Emperor Spriggan is gone, the people will panic when word gets out, and the first in line to the throne is insane and will probably seek revenge. Neinhart huffs at the fine mess they got into, Brandish calling it tedious. August says that while their Emperor is gone, the situation won’t be a mess if they respond correctly. August decides that the people will never know Zeref vanished. While Wall says he’d never doubt August, that sounds unwise to him, knowing how much this big secret would hurt the trust between them and the people who look up to them. Dimaria agrees with Wall, saying they can’t just pretend ‘His Majesty’ wasn’t beaten, believing the people could easily find out. August just shakes his head and says they won’t. Irene says August sounds a bit too certain, wondering what he’s getting at. The Magic King says that Zeref had a tendency of taking long leaves of absence from the empire. Even if gone forever, the people will think it’s just another journey, and will continue to do so as long as the secret is kept. Dimaria says that while it makes sense, there’s still the issue of Larcade, who she doubts would agree to this. Jacob adds that if Larcade makes a claim to the throne, people will realize something’s wrong. August grimly proclaims that they must make sure that Larcade doesn’t take the throne. Horrified, Jacob asks if he’s seriously suggesting they assassinate Larcade. The Magic King shakes his head, saying that while Larcade is insane, he’s also easily persuaded. August states they’ll keep pushing Larcade’s thoughts away from taking the throne. He also instructs the rest of the Spriggan 12 to work together in keeping the nation afloat, deciding they must honor Emperor Spriggan by keeping the country he founded together as its rulers. Ajeel grins and calls it sweet that they’ll rule the country now. August turns to Yajeel, asking if they can count on him to handle any and all political affairs, saying he’d gladly take any responsibilities as General of the Spriggan 12 to alleviate the minister’s burdens. Yajeel thanks August, saying that while he’s used to handling the details with Invel, the help would be appreciated. Agreeing, Invel states that August is certainly qualified for more political responsibility as one of Alvarez’s greatest authorities. When Invel asks if Irene would consider taking on some more responsibility too, Irene over-dramatically sighs that she will if she must, just asking not to be given paperwork, which she can’t stand the sight of. Brandish asks about the rest of them, so August orders them to continue maintaining law and order across the empire. While many of them have managed doing the bare minimum for years, August says no more. He states that the Spriggan 12 are the twelve mightiest Wizards gathered by Zeref, and leaders of the strongest empire in Earthland, so they have a responsibility to the empire’s people. August looks around, saying there’ll be no more shirking of duties or lazing about, proclaiming that they will keep the empire together. When August asks if they have an understanding, everyone nods. Calling it very good, August declares the meeting adjourned, saying they will all be contacted and informed of their new responsibilities soon. While the rest leave, Brandish stays for a bit. When August asks what’s wrong, Brandish asks if August is all right, saying he seemed ‘off’ for the past few days, knowing it was hard on him to lose Zeref. With a gentle smile, August tells her not to worry, admitting he’s distressed over Zeref’s loss and the future of the empire, saying he’ll feel better once safety is guaranteed. Brandish nods, admitting August is the closest thing to family, so she worries. Chuckling, August thanks Brandish, promising that everything will be okay. She asks if they’re really not going to war, and August asks if she of all people seeks war. While Brandish herself sees war as tedious, she knows Larcade and Invel are out for blood for Zeref, on top of Ajeel and Bloodman’s usual lust for fighting. She’s worried that keeping the empire together might be difficult. August assures her that Larcade is the only one they have to worry about, claiming the others will fall in line. Brandish asks if that’s where August is going now, and the Magic King states Larcade must understand the direction this country will go, and that it’s in his best interest to go along. Knowing difficult times are ahead, August asks if he can count on Brandish’s support. She nods without hesitation, saying family has her support. August kindly thanks Brandish as he exits. Raika had received his orders from Chitsujo to travel to the Wizard World and assure them that they’ll be in good hands while the Alliance takes back the other worlds from the Coalition. The Arch General obeyed and moved to the border as soon as his troops mobilized. Raika is immensely passionate and dedicated to Chitsujo’s orders and the protection of the innocent, calling the latter a strategic advantage. He believed that the quickest way to give an army an advantage is giving them something to protect. Raika himself fights better when others are around to protect. Naturally, he’s very popular with his men, especially to the substantial amount that he saved. Raika is tall, muscular, bald, green-eyed, and dark-skinned. His top uniform is wrapped around his waist, laying his sculpted upper-body bare. He also carries a Khakkhara with lightning-bolt shaped charms at the top. Raika stares at the sea, remembering that Chitsujo wanted a show of force to discourage Alvarez from making any moves towards Ishgar. Raika refuses to do so until no ships are out at sea, not wanting innocents involved in the show of force. To Raika, a show of force that doesn’t take lives is just as effective as those that do, also showing the extent of their mercy while hammering in that they shouldn’t be trifled with. An officer appears and bows to Raika, saying he has a report. When told to speak, the young officer says their scouts returned from surveying the seas, confirming that no ships are in the immediate vicinity, calling it expected due to the lack of trade between east and west. Raika calls that good, having barely heard anything with his use of electromagnetic sound waves, but he wished to be thorough where innocent lives are concerned. The officer points out that the trip between continents is ten days, unable to stop doubting how effective a show of force from here would be. Raika states the officer shouldn’t be afraid of questioning Chitsujo’s wisdom, since the good king encourages people to speak out if there are things they disagree with. Raika says he has a hunch that the show of force will be seen by Alvarez, earning a nod from the officer. When Raika asks to confirm that the forward scouts have all returned, the officer assures him that they triple-checked. Raising his Khakkhara, Raika says he’d be a poor leader if his own men were caught in his own attack, asking how the Coalition hopes to inspire loyalty. The officer admits he doesn’t know, saying all the men are blessed to serve under him, the other Arch Generals, and Chitsujo. Raika asks if he’s even including Tsuchimaru, supposing that he is an effective leader in spite of his violent temper. Waving his Khakkhara in circles, Raika starts raising his Reiki, proclaiming that he’s the successor of Emperor Kaishi’s mighty enforcer, Raijin, summoning his power. Raika has the Art: Soul of Raijin, allowing him to tap into the soul and power of one of Kaishi’s five elite warriors. Lightning is fired into the sky, the officer thinking that such power never ceases to amaze him even after all this time. The seas start raging, the winds pick up, and the lightning forms into a giant ball over the sea. Raika swings down his Lightning Festival, striking the lightning down and creating a sea of electricity. The technique is often used to strike down the groups of beasts that come near Menou, and is called a festival because of how entertained the masses are when seeing it. Raika brings up his Khakkhara, wondering if that got a response from Alvarez. Farther out to sea, several magical eyes are watching Ishgar. Their creator, Irene, frowns at the power display, calling it well played while saying message received. Itan the Heresy, 6th Circle, arrives at Konton’s palace, calling it a magnificent display of architecture. He walks up and is greeted by a messenger who bows and welcomes the Circle to the palace, saying they’ve been waiting. Itan raises an eyebrow at the plural, guessing the other Circles arrived. The messenger explains that the other eight Circles are awaiting Itan in the war room. Raising an eyebrow, Itan asks if they weren’t supposed to meet with Konton in the throne room. The messenger apologizes that it was a last minute change, and Konton is currently conducting business with a new member of Rakuen. Surprised, Itan asks why neither he nor any of the other Circles were informed of this. The messenger submissively apologizes, saying even Konton didn’t expect this guest, who’s starting to grow belligerent with the news coming from the fall of Tenrou. Itan raises an eyebrow at the news, the messenger admitting that Rakuen’s Army is abuzz, with many soldiers in the Inner Districts eager to go out and fight the Alliance. Itan says the soldiers shouldn’t get too hot-headed, saying the army acts on Konton’s orders alone, and those orders are letting the other worlds in the Coalition fight it out. Giving a pleasant smile, Itan says the messenger has done their job, suggesting they go and take a break. Bowing, the messenger thanks Itan before leaving. Itan wonders who Konton is receiving, knowing they have to be tremendously important. In the throne room, END stares in disbelief at Konton, yelling that he has to be lying. With his best fake-sympathetic look, Konton grimly says that he isn’t. END insists that his ‘brother’ can’t have been defeated. Sighing, Konton knows he had to personally deliver this news to END. If END found out about Zeref’s defeat on his own, there’d be an emotionally unstable demon that would seriously damage his kingdom before being put down, which he’d prefer not to do to an important asset. Konton also wanted to manipulate the situation in his favor and gain a subordinate just as loyal and powerful as his Circles. Thanks to END’s unstable emotions, it’s relatively easy for the Dark Lord. Konton apologizes to ‘Natsu’, but it’s the truth, having heard from very reliable sources that Zeref was defeated by Luffy. Konton himself was surprised his Act of Chaos was beaten, thinking it should have been impossible after Zeref became even stronger with Sagi’s help. He remembers Madara and Yhwach were smart enough to return stronger than before after being beaten. Zeref and Blackbeard trained their bodies to match, surpassing their normal limitations. So in Konton’s eyes, Zeref’s defeat shouldn’t have been possible. He thinks nothing is more irritating than miscalculating how long it takes to achieve total victory. Deciding to give credit where due, he mentally congratulates Luffy for beating Zeref fair and square. He even thanks Luffy for giving hope that he can take away, thanking Chitsujo for making it entertaining. Konton, acting like a parent consoling a child, gently apologizes to ‘Natsu’, knowing he doesn’t want to hear this, saying he knows how hard this is for him. Crying, END says he and his brother were supposed to catch up and be a family again, asking why he had to be taken, calling it unfair. Konton sadly agrees that it’s unfair ‘Natsu’s’ big brother was taken. With a fake dramatic sigh, Konton curses the Alliance for daring to separate family like this. Expression darkening, END angrily says it’s the Alliance’s fault and they took his brother. Black flames erupting, END shouts that he hates the Alliance for taking his brother form him. Konton gently says he knows, adding that he has every right to hate them for what they did. He then asks if ‘Natsu’ would like to take revenge. When a questioning END looks at him, Konton says he’s sure that Zeref told him about his part in a conquest of every world that exists in their universe. Now that Zeref met a horrible fate, Konton needs someone to take his place and crush their enemies in his honor. END is silent at the words, and Konton gets up from his throne, walking down to the Demon. Konton gently says that when he looks at ‘Natsu’, he sees a child who’s sad, alone, and in desperate need of guidance and vengeance against a universe that wronged him. Holding out his hand, Konton promises to give both those things if ‘Natsu’ dedicates his strength and loyalty to him. Seeing END hesitate, Konton says it’s what Zeref would’ve wanted. After getting over his surprise, END thinks there’s only one thing to do. He takes Konton’s hand, vowing to dedicate his strength and loyalty to the Dark Lord in honor of his big brother. Konton chuckles and calls it wonderful, welcoming him to Rakuen and the Coalition. Itan takes a seat in the Rakuen War Room, raising the total number of Circles there to eight. The Heresy smirks at the last Circle taking his sweet time, meaning all nine are there, asking how long it’s been. Rin the Limbo, 1st Circle and newest member, asks if they really don’t gather like this often. He’s a young man with a mop of black hair, yellow eyes, and a ninjato leaned against his chair. Midarana the Lust, 2nd Circle, laughs that ‘Darling Rin’s’ naivety can be excused since he’s new. She adds that there’s rarely a need for the Circles to gather together, then giving a disgusted look to the other man next to her. Ōkui the Gluttony, 3rd Circle, chows down on a feast, sending pieces flying all over. He’s 8 feet tall, several hundred pounds of fat, shoulder length brown hair, and black eyes. Ōkui calls it too bad that they don’t meet like this often, saying the servants at the palace make wonderful food. Yoku the Greed, 4th Circle, just calls the meetings a waste of time, asking why they can’t receive orders like always, repeating that time is money. He turns to Gekidō the Wrath, who’s meditating, asking if he’s not the least bit upset, saying he should do them a favor and live up to his title. The 5th Circle, pale and bald, opens his gray eyes, before returning to meditation. Yoku glares at being ignored, starting to form his hand into a blade. Itan tells Yoku to calm down, saying there’s no need to fly off the handle or provoke Gekidō. Since Konton called them him, that’s all there is to it, adding that it doesn’t matter who they usually do things. Yoku mutters at the Heresy always having an opinion contrary to others. Itan just shoots a peace sign. Bōryoku the Violence, 7th Circle, chuckles that it’s clear Konton wants them to meet and discuss how the Circles will proceed regarding the war, what with news from Tenrou. Bōryoku laughs, hoping for the command to let loose, wanting to fight and kill something. Sagi the Fraud, 8th Circle, tells Bōryoku not to be a fool, earning a growl from him. Sagi states simply stepping onto the battlefield isn’t wise, saying they’d leave Rakuen defenseless while they still have to keep up the façade of caring for their citizens. Midarana laughs that while they have a reputation to keep, she wouldn’t go as far to say that stepping out and fighting isn’t wise, joking that not all of them are Sagi. The Fraud yells for the ‘harlot’ to be silent, adding that she will respect that he’s the most senior of the Circles. Most of the Circles laugh, Ōkui saying seniority means nothing on the team. Bristling with rage, Sagi says Midarana has no room to talk when she never shows up on the front lines. Midarana admits that she’s the only Circle not a direct fighter, claiming she’s useful in other ways. Sagi taunts and asks if she means besides spreading her legs for Konton and any other ‘boy toy’, earning a chuckle from Midarana. She says the point is that she accepts her support role, adding that it definitely helps her ‘adorable’ teammates. Itan grimaces at the thought of what happens to what Midarana calls ‘adorable’ asking not to be lumped in. Bōryoku states that Midarana’s ability makes the battlefield more fun, claiming Sagi is only useful because he’s the smartest guy in Rakuen and is good at screwing with people’s minds. Red with rage, Sagi yells at the ‘ingrate’ daring to talk to him like that. Uragiri the Treachery, 9th Circle and leader and strongest of the Nine Dark Circles, tells Sagi to shut up. As the color drains from a fearful Sagi’s face, Uragiri states that his whining irritates him, giving a mocking smile to the Fraud. Sagi snarls that he won’t be treated like this, so Uragiri calmly asks if he’s disobeying him. Fear coming back, Sagi says no, apologizing. Chuckling, Uragiri takes his seat. Gekidō thanks Uragiri, admitting it was starting to anger him. Uragiri says he was glad to help, turning to the Circles he doesn’t see as often due to their stations in the Outer and Middle Districts. He’s amused that Ōkui hasn’t changed a bit, also calling it nice Rin is acclimating to his new job. Uragiri says Midarana look ravishing, while Yoku and Itan look ‘well’. Yoku says he’d like to get the meeting started, not liking his time wasted. Uragiri says that since they’re all present, he declares the meeting between the Nine Dark Circles begun. Bōryoku calls it wonderful, asking if the meeting was called because of what happened at Tenrou. Uragiri clarifies that Konton wanted them to meet regardless of how the battle went. Sagi adds that Konton wanted Rakuen’s elites to discuss how they proceed from here during the war, regardless of win or loss. Itan realizes that if the Coalition won at Tenrou, Konton wanted them to decide how quickly they wanted to crush the Alliance. Since they lost, Konton wants the Circles to decide how they proceed as soldiers. Gekidō clarifies that it’s a question of how they want to involve themselves. With an Act of Chaos defeated, they can no longer ignore the Alliance resisting Konton’s Coalition. Bōryoku excitedly slams his long katana onto the table, saying they should go in and end the war in days. He boasts that he could turn it around himself, repeating his desire to kill while claiming his blade hungers for an enemy’s blood. Yoku agrees that he prefers ending the war quickly, all for Bōryoku going in, claiming the sooner they’re crushed, the sooner he can take their riches. Midarana sighs that she wants to get involved to avenge ‘poor, darling Zeref’. She dramatically calls it a crime that Zeref was the one beaten first while that ‘piece of filth’ Teach is running around. She brightens up and licks her lips, saying Madara is attractive in a mysterious and mature sort of way. Ōkui boisterously laughs and asks why it should be Bōryoku going in and killing them all, claiming anyone of them could drive back the entire Alliance as Rakuen’s strongest. Sagi narrows his eyes at everyone forgetting that they have a reputation to keep for their citizens. Uragiri says that as exciting as that sounds, he reminds them that Konton wants the worlds mostly intact when taken over, adding that them getting involved could destroy them. Rin smirks that they are pretty strong, maybe too strong. Uragiri also reminds them that their ‘equals’, the Saint Warriors, must be taken into consideration. Yoku frowns at slowing things down because of them, revealing that their leader died centuries ago and still hasn’t been replaced, brushing them off as no threat. Uragiri tells Yoku not to underestimate them, saying that former leader made the Saints stronger than the Circles, and they’re still equal to the Circles without her. Itan chuckles that he was surprised when war didn’t break out when she died, saying the balanced power of the Saints and Circles kept a strained peace, believing it would’ve pushed them over the edge. Uragiri calls their enemies ‘fools’ and ‘bleeding heart peace lovers’ for still not retaliating after multiple provocations. Itan guesses Uragiri of all people would know, though he says he admires their restraint since they’re ‘peace lovers’ as strong as they are. Uragiri says that even if the Circles themselves can’t get involved directly, they can’t ignore what’s happened. Plus, Konton wants their involvement kept to a minimum so the rest of the Coalition has the satisfaction of crushing their old enemies. Frowning, Uragiri states they can’t ignore Zeref’s defeat at the hands of an Act of Order, saying that the ‘brats’ are still growing stronger. Ōkui dismissively says they’re no threat as he devours some meat, believing that beating the ‘mopey runt’ isn’t impressive. While Uragiri agrees, they are obligated not to ignore this, saying the ‘insolent runts’ need to be dealt with before their seat of power is threatened. The Alliance can’t continue to take back territories to cause the rest of the Coalition to question their own alliance. Yoku frowns and asks if they’ll waste time on the ‘pieces of trash’ so ‘useless allies’ don’t feel bad about weakness. Itan asks if Yoku wasn’t the one who wanted to get involved to quickly end the war. Yoku says he has no use for time-consuming tasks, Bōryoku rolling his eyes at the ‘lazy bastard’. Uragiri says he doesn’t like wasting time on the weak either, but Konton’s orders are absolute, which earns instant nods. The one thing they all agree on is absolute loyalty to the Dark Lord. Itan suggests sending their Courts and the Branches, claiming they should be more than enough to tip the scales, remembering how much damage Yoku’s Court did in Crocus. Yoku says they should give strict orders not to play around, admitting he’d have ordered Ryūkaku and the others not to hold back if he knew Zeref would be beaten. Uragiri calls that a good idea, but says it isn’t enough, saying that one loss is enough and victory must be guaranteed. Smirking, Sagi arrogantly says he might have something they’re looking for. Midarana rolls her eyes at the ‘excuse’ for his experiments. Sagi just restates that he’s a scientist. Uragiri rests his head on a hand, wondering why Sagi would act more confident and sure of himself than usual. He says he’s listening, asking how Sagi plans to win the war. In the Silbern, a satisfied Yhwach leans into his throne, musing that Zeref’s defeat was a wonderful twist. He says he should give thanks to the dead souls for providing nourishment and wonderful entertainment. Yhwach believes it’ll only get better knowing his allies aren’t invincible. He then asks if the other Acts are there. Apparitions of Marshall D. Teach and Madara Uchiha appear, accessing the Shadows used by the Wandenreich. Teach gives a casual greeting, while Madara gives a curt nod, asking if he wishes to discuss the loss of Zeref. Yhwach confirms it, asking if the others know who beat Zeref. Madara names Straw Hat, prompting Blackbeard to laugh that he expects nothing less from his challenger for King of the Pirates. Madara says the Pirate doesn’t appreciate the situation created now that one of their own was defeated, on top of the loss of the Wizard World, meaning one of them is next. Blackbeard dares the Alliance to bring it on, having plenty to say to them for wanting to end his era prematurely. Madara sighs that at least he’s enthusiastic, pointing out to Yhwach that losing Zeref to Straw Hat is a bit distressing. The Ninja thinks to himself that it’s also exciting someone else could give a challenge like Hashirama. Madara says Ichigo and Naruto are one thing for already reaching their highest level, while Luffy and Natsu are still growing. He believes that if Straw Hat has grown to the point where he can beat Zeref, he can become a threat in the future. Yhwach chuckles that Madara is speaking to a man who can see and change the future at will, claiming that he only sees a future with victory. He asks if they think beating Zeref is an accomplishment, writing the Wizard off as the weakest Act of Chaos, which only worsened when Haki immunized Death Magic. Madara scowls at Yhwach not taking this seriously, thinking so be it if the Quincy wants to brush them off. He knows that if they choose his world, he’ll be ready, eager to see how skilled they are. If they go to the Pirate World, Madara takes comfort in the fact that Teach is strong enough to handle what comes. Madara asks what the point of the meeting was, saying he’s not sure he likes his time wasted if Yhwach was just checking in and updating them. Yhwach laughs that he wanted to be sure they were all preparing their troops for the inevitable conflict, saying one of them will have to deal with the responsibility of putting the ‘fools’ down. Madara nods in understanding, saying they’ll be ready. He announces that he’ll take his leave, muttering that he hasn’t had a chance to train all day after soldiers kept bothering him on military work. Once Madara vanishes, Blackbeard laughs that the Ninja has a one-track mind, but he’s unable to get a read on where that ‘track’ goes. Yhwach frowns and admits he can’t either with how difficult Madara is to ready, asking if Teach will take his leave too. Nodding, Blackbeard hopes that the next time they speak, it’s because they’ve won and are mopping up the remains. Once Blackbeard vanishes, Yhwach chuckles at the two, saying that while they share titles, the difference between them is staggering. Jugram Haschwalth agrees, having taken leave from his original position to check on his king, admitting he doesn’t like the other Acts. Yhwach laughs for him not to be that blunt, saying they have their uses and even surpass Haschwalth. Scowling, the Sternritter Grandmaster says that while he respects that the Acts are stronger than him, he’s angry they’re on the same level as Yhwach. The Quincy says that’s just in title, saying Haschwalth has a bad habit of underestimating the usefulness of others. When Sternritter B accepts that, Yhwach claims that he can understand the value of others as someone who grows stronger from the souls and actions of others, saying comrades give to each other. Haschwalth nods, thought he adds that he does agree at being concerned from Zeref’s loss. Yhwach calls that concern healthy, but claims they have no reason to worry, saying victory is guaranteed as long as he’s here, vowing never to be caught off guard again. Haschwalth gives a respectful bow as he agrees, saying that winning the war is only a matter of time. Once the Circles’ meeting is over, Itan is free to go about his business, meaning he went home to his district as soon as possible. It’s explained that Rakuen is divided into three districts, with three Circles guarding each. The Outer District is guarded by Rin, Midarana, and Ōkui. The Middle District is guarded by Yoku, Gekidō, and Itan. Finally, the Inner District, where Konton’s palace is, has Bōryoku, Sagi, and Uragiri guarding it. Yoku asks if Itan is going to his usual place, the Heretic smirking and wondering if he’s that easy to read. Yoku dismissively says he’s good at reading the minds of fools, calling his fellow Circle good at wasting his time. Itan frowns at that, saying that if he respects Yoku’s beliefs, the least a fellow Circle could do is extend that courtesy. When Itan arrives at his destination, his greeted by his single Court member. Yūko is a young woman with sandy blonde shoulder length hair, green eyes, and a standard Rakuen military uniform hugging an athletic body and long legs. With a quick salute, Yūko welcomes back ‘Master Itan’. The Circle wonders how many times he’s asked her not to be so formal, saying that being the only Court member should grant her special privileges as far as he’s concerned. Relaxing, Yūko says that addressing someone of such rank and power informally would disrespect both, claiming she couldn’t forgive herself if she did such. With a faint blush, Yūko calls Itan so amazing that she deserves nothing but her respect. Sighing, Itan tells his Court member to stick with her belief, saying that it is what he taught her. Yūko remembers that Itan said that what sets living things apart from each other are their beliefs, so they should cherish and stick with them, claiming never to have forgotten that lesson. Itan calls that good, admitting he’d be a little ‘pissed’ if she lost her way and forgot that. Looking away, Yūko says she could never forget a lesson from ‘Master’. Itan thanks Yūko for keeping an eye on things while he was gone, assuming there was no trouble. Yūko assures the Circle that everyone was well behaved, asking how the meeting was. Itan calls it more of the same, saying that Sagi of all people had good ideas on how the Circles will proceed. Itan reminds Yūko that he came here to escape business, earning a quick apology from her. Suddenly several small voices call out to ‘Master Itan’, and several children run into view. Smiling, Itan is going out of his way to visit an orphanage, a habit of his. He is fond of children, despite a willingness to commit mass murder. In fact, at Edolas, Itan only caused collateral damage and killed uniformed soldiers. All civilian casualties that day were Yoku’s doing. Itan lives up to his title as ‘The Heresy’ by acting in a manner contrary to the rest of the Circles. With a genuine smile, Itan asks how the little ones are doing, apologizing for being unable to come and see them until now. A boy says it’s okay Itan was busy, remembering he had a meeting with the other Circles. Itan laughs that Mamoru is so mature and smart, patting him on the head as he says he’ll be a fine man. Mamoru fondly says he won’t be as great as Itan, with another little girl calling him the best. Itan playfully asks if he’s not as great as their king. Erika says they can all be great. Itan says if that’s what she believes, go ahead, restating that beliefs make them who they are, and no one can take that away from them. A chubby boy yells that they believe in ‘Master Itan’, with a tomboyish girl adding that they believe in him and the Coalition, hoping they’ll beat up those ‘evil Alliance jerks’. Itan grins that they won’t even get a chance to see what Rakuen is like, assuring them the Alliance will be stopped long before that. While the orphans look in wonder, Yūko smiles at Itan’s genuine affection for the children. In Rakuen, the citizens believe that the Coalition is defending Rakuen and saving the other worlds, while the Alliance is full of villains trying to take what never belonged to them. Sighing, Itan thinks the kids believe he’s a good guy while they’re bad guys. Since they’re the heroes and the Alliance is the villain, Itan believes that his side has to win and they have to lose and die. While the Alliance has won for now, it’s just the opening act for a grimmer conflict with a kingdom unknowingly shrouded in dark. Appearing Characters August Irene Belserion Invel Yura Ajeel Ramal Jacob Lessio Brandish Dimaria Yesta Neinhart God Serena Wall Eehto Bloodman Yajeel Larcade Dragneel Raika Itan E.N.D. Konton Rin Midarana Ōkui Yoku Gekidō Bōryoku Sagi Uragiri Yhwach Madara Uchiha Blackbeard Jugram Haschwalth Yūko Abilities Magic *Sand Magic *Command T *Eye Magic Art * Soul of Raijin ** Lightning Festival Weapons * Khakkhara Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 165 (Fairy Tail Campaign): I'm Sorry Next Chapter: Chapter 167 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Together, We Can Go Further Category:Tenrou Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign